The Most Bestest Christmas Ever
The Most Bestest Christmas Ever is a Zim and Gaz Romance story written by Conker's Bad Fur Day. Story It was a cold chilly day. GIR invited me over because he was having another pizza party, similar to the one he had last time. It was snowing outside. I loved the snow and seeing the fun I could have outside. It was also Christmas, one of my favorite holidays ever. GIR looked up at me and seemed to blush. He game me a present. I unwrapped the present and it was Zombie Slayers 3, one of the games for my Game Slave 3. Zim hated Christmas and all the decorations GIR put up. In his base, Zim sat down and said to himself, "STUPID GIR! HE RUINED MY BASE WITH THE FILTHY CHRISTMAS-FILTH DECORATIONS!" I went to see Zim to help him get into the holiday spirit. Zim sat and said, "What do you want, violet-hair!" I said, "Zim. Christmas is the best holiday on Earth! I have to show you it!" Zim said, "Show me? It sucks! GIR RUINED THE WHOLE BASE AND WON'T LET ME TAKE DOWN THE DECORATIONS! I WANT TO DISMANTLE THAT STUPID JUNK ROBOT AND..." I replied, "GIR's cute, and I think you're cute as well." Zim replied, "What? You're asking me to be your love pig?" I blushed and said, "Christmas love is the best love there is. I need to show you Christmas tradition. It's Christmas, Zim! You must be happy and gain the Christmas spirit! Zim replied, "I will not be your love pig! I hate Christmas! GET OUT!" I replied, "Zim... You have to try!" Zim replied, "What? What do you want to show me?!" I replied, "I'll show you." When I led Zim up to the main area, I showed Zim the Christmas tree. I said, "This, Zim. Is where presents are put under for the nice kids who didn't misbehave. If you misbehave, you get no presents. I then kissed him, being unable to be hesitant. Zim said, "What? Kisses burn! Zim is not made for kiss-filth!" I replied, "It's a sign of affectionate on Earth, Zim." Zim replied, "and what are these light-things for?" I replied, "Those lights are used for decorating houses. It's a part of tradition, Zim. I said, "GIR. Thanks for putting all of this up so I can show it to Zim! You have the Christmas spirit. I put GIR on my lap and hugged him. He blushed and was so cute when he did. I said, "Zim. Want to play outside in the snow?" Zim said, "I took a paste bath, so sure." I said, "I'll show you some fun games with snow." Zim said, "like snowball fights?" I said, "Good job, Zim!" GIR, meanwhile was putting up a mistletoe for me and Zim to kiss when we get inside. I threw some snowballs at Zim. He threw some back. He said, "This is fun! Us Irkens never do stuff like this!" I replied, "Zim. This is just the start on what I want to show you. I want to show you Christmas Carols next. After Thanksgiving, they always play this music. Zim replied, "Ingenious!" I replied, "Zim. How about making some snow angels?" Zim said, "What?" I said, "It's when you lie in the snow and wave your arms back and forth." Zim said, "I'll give it a try!" Zim said, "Wow, Gaz-human. I feel lively. Irken traditions are boring and dull! This is fun!" I said, "I told you, Zim." After I showed him snow games, I went inside with my Christmas CDs, avoided the mistletoe and put on some Christmas carols. Zim said, "Now what are we listening to now?" I said, "Didn't I tell you? I told you about the Christmas carols, remember?" Zim said, "right!" I put on the Christmas carols and stepped under the mistletoe. Zim said, "why are you trying to kiss me?" I said, "Because, this is a mistletoe. If two step under it, they kiss!" Zim replied, "Well... I guess I could step under." He giggled and blushed. I said, "this song is Silent Night, the most powerful Christmas song of them all." Zim said, "Why?" I replied "It explains the true meaning of Christmas." Zim said, "What is it." I read him the Bible's New Testament and explained it all to him. Then, we stepped under the mistletoe and kissed. Zim said, "I always wanted to kiss you, but I never realized it." I said, "I love you too Zim. I wanted to kiss you since the start." GIR smiled and put on some more Christmas carols while we were kissing for three minutes. I said, "Okay, Zim. Do you like Christmas now?" He said, "I... Ummm..." I said, "You're shy, aren't you?" He said, "I am too strong to be... okay, yes. I am shy." I said, "Well, I like Christmas. How about you?" He said, "I.... do!" I then kissed Zim again. Zim and I blushed. I then walked home and said, "Bye Zim. See you tomorrow!" GIR said, "She's cute..." Zim said, "We'll see her every day, GIR. About every day..." Category:Stories related to Zim and Gaz Romance Category:Stories related to GIR and Gaz Romance Category:Stories written by Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Zim and Gaz Romance Category:Gir and Gaz Romance